


My Brother's New Wardrobe

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam has had enough of Dean's teasing and decides it's time to fight dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's New Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the Vengeance square on my bingo card at genprompt_bingo

“Boy, what did you do?” Bobby asked as he hang up his phone.

“I haven't done anything.” fourteen year old Sammy replied. He had only been at Bobby's a couple of hours and he had been quietly reading for most of them.

“Not to me ya' idjit. Your brother called to warn me he was going to make himself an only child when he got here.” Bobby warned him.

“Oh, I may have stole...er borrowed all of Dean's clothes. In my defense I did leave him an entire wardrobe. He has all he needs, pants, t-shirts, everything.” Sammy stammered and tried to think of a good hiding place.

“Boy, if Dean has clothes why is he working to get here double time?” Bobby asked Sammy.

“It might have something to do with what clothes I left him. He has been such an ass about me not going to him and Dad on this hunt. He kept saying that I was too much of a girl that I _had_ to come here. I took my emergency cash and hit up the old lady that ran the thrift store. I asked her for advice about buying a few things for my poor sister. My poor older sister who hadn't had anything pretty or feminine to wear in years. After our was mom was killed Dad had no clue how to shop for a girl so he just bought her what he bought us. Now that she was sixteen she needed more girly clothes.” Sam explained.

“You didn't?” Bobby asked.

“The lady was really nice she sold me a bag full of clothes. Bobby you should feel the pants, she called them capri. They were really soft. The tee shirts were in great condition. I think some even had their tags still on them. For an extra birthday gift she threw in a couple of glittery Hello Kitty shirts and jewelry.” Sam smirked.

Bobby saw his smirke quickly faded when they both heard the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine. “Bobby, give me a five-minute head start.” was all Sam called back as he raced to the backdoor. Bobby knew this weekend was going to anything but dull with both brothers plotting against each other.


End file.
